1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector foe signal transmission and particularly to an improvement of the connector for signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
The signal transmission through a connector has been used for years especially in the field of signal distributors for cable television transmission. As shown in FIG. 1, a signal distributor provides an input connector A and a plurality of output connectors B so that the signal can be transmitted to the output connectors B via the input connector. Hence, different cable television users in a building or an apartment can receive the identical signal as well.
In order to achieve the preceding purpose, a conductive part in the connector has to be available for being connected externally so that the conductive part basically has a pin end and a trumpet end or a cylindrical end as shown in FIG. 2 for receiving at least a pin shaped leg. Taking the output connectors B as an example, the outer end of each output connector B has a shape of trumpet or a cylinder for being inserted with the externally connected leg so as to perform signal link.
Because the connector for transmitting signal is a stationary device after being set up and the quality of signal transmission depends upon whether the connector is firmly located or not, the suppliers incessantly develop new connector and are granted patents concerning firm positioning of the connector. Therefore, how to prevent the connector from loosening is a goal with which the connector for signal transmission is pursued. A conventional locating way for the connector shown in FIG. 6(a) is by way of external rivet pressing and another conventional locating way shown for the connector shown in FIG. 6(b) is by way of an added inversed hook. However, both of the conventional ways are not so good in avoiding detaching from the signal distributor.
The crux of the present invention is to provide a connector for signal transmission, which includes an inner cap, a conductive part and an outer cap. The inner cap is made of hard insulation material with a cylindrical shape, providing a central inner hole, having a small sized fitting post at a front end thereof corresponding a neck hole of an input/output hole in a distributor of a cable television line and having a reduced outer diameter at a rear end thereof so as to form a joint between the front end thereof and the rear end thereof. The conductive part is made of conductive metal, having a shape of pin at an end thereof and having a trumpet opening formed by at least two metal strips at another end thereof. The outer cap is made of hard insulation material with a cylindrical shape too, having a front end thereof being an open end and a rear end thereof being a close end, a central outer hole being provided at the rear end, a fitting chamber being formed therein for communicating with the outer hole and the front end having a wall thickness corresponding to the input/output hole at an inner diameter thereof and the inner cap at an outer diameter thereof, respectively. The conductive part can be inserted into the inner hole with the pin part thereof extending outward the fitting post and an axial exertion can force the outer cap to be sandwiched between the inner wall of the input/output outer cap and the outer wall of the inner cap tightly.